Zootopia Short Stories: The Christmas Moon
by Old Goat
Summary: A short fluffy story for the holiday featuring our favorite bunny and fox.


**Zootopia Short Stories: The Christmas Moon**

 **A little fluff for the season starring your favorite bunny and fox.**

* * *

A breeze blew across the rooftop, causing the rabbit to snuggle closer to the fox and pull his fluffy tail under her chin. "Getting cold Fluff?" the fox chuckled.

"A little but not enough to go in yet," Judy Hopps sighed. Her violet eyes briefly looked up into his emerald eyes and then back over the snowy winter landscape. The nearby rooftops were covered with white powder, almost glowing in the evening light. The sound of traffic from the street below filled the air, even on this special evening there were those who had to rush around from one place to another. But it was the sight of the moon shining over everything that drew her attention.

"I'm glad those big plans fell through tonight," Nick whispered, his warm breath causing her right ear to twitch. "I think I like this over dinner and dancing."

An involuntary shiver ran through her body and she felt her body slightly pushed forward as the fox fumbled for something behind her. She heard the telltale sound of a zipper and felt his paws pulling her closer, inside his jacket. The warmth of his body radiating through the uniform he wore, the pleasant musky scent of a male fox tickled her nose, there was a hint of violets in that scent. "There you go Carrots," he said. "Is that warmer?"

She didn't answer, but scooted herself deeper into his embrace. All the time her eyes stared up at the moon. Finally, she gave out a content sigh.

A soft chuckle came from behind her, as his arms wrapped themselves tighter around her body. She was happy and he knew it. They sat in the darkness just snuggling in the cold, the whitish puffs of their breaths hanging in the cold air.

This was the perfect night for them both that is until their radios squawked out. "Officers Wilde and Hopps report in," the dispatcher called out.

With a sigh, she reached for the radio. "Hopps reporting in, what's the call?"

"Disturbance at Ned's Bar on Winslow Street," the dispatcher called back. "You should be near there."

"10-4," Judy called in.

"The only thing being disturbed around here is me," Nick grumbled as the rabbit extracted herself from his embrace. "You didn't tell that when I became a cop I wouldn't get the holidays off."

"Oh and what would the old Nick Wilde been up to with himself if he hadn't met me?" she challenged.

"Drinking a beer with Finn down at Clancy's Pub," the fox replied with a smirk. "Eating nachos and drinking beer, a Wilde holiday tradition."

"What no vixen tucked under your arm?" she challenged him as she entered the building and began to descend the staircase.

"No girls during the holidays," the fox scoffed. "They make things too complicated."

"Oh, so now I'm complicated?" she sighed.

"Complicated is your middle name Carrots," the fox laughed as he held the door for her.

"No its Laverne," she replied with a grin, as she skipped out of the door and onto the icy cold sidewalk.

"Nope it's defiantly Complicated or maybe Cute?" Nick mused.

"Oh, it's on now foxy," she laughed. "I hope this is a bar fight, I'm now in the mood to kick somebody's tail."

The radio crackled to life again. "Stand down Officers Hopps and Wilde, the situation has changed. Call cancelled."

"10-4 Dispatch," Judy called in. "Hopps and Wilde standing down."

"You know Fluff, I spent all that time learning those damn codes and now they're dumping them for plain talk!" the fox complained.

"Confess it Slick, you didn't learn most of the codes," the rabbit laughed. "It was just last week when you called in a 10-74 for a shoplifter."

"I called back in and corrected my error," Nick objected.

" _Shit Claws, its a shoplifter not a jailbreak_ , is not a proper code either," she laughed so hard she snorted. "Damn it fox, you made me snort."

"You've got a cute snort," Nick chuckled. As she gave him a withering look, he quickly added, "Sorry, it just a slipped out!"

"Sure Slick," she replied.

They continued their patrol down the mostly deserted streets, silently admiring the glittering holiday decorations on many of the buildings.

"We're off in about forty more minutes and we still have time to have some fun afterwards," Nick said with a genuine grin on his muzzle. "I called in a favor from an old friend."

"Oh and what is there to do after midnight that won't get us into trouble in the morning?" Judy asked as she skipped around in front of her partner.

"You remember Sammy at the Grand Hotel?" Nick asked.

Judy stopped and looked back at the fox, "His nephew was the downtown jumper a few months ago," she answered. "You talked him down off the roof."

"He said we could use the hotel's private Jacuzzi for a few hours if we want to," the fox said with a smile. "He said he also had some leftover hors d'oeuvres and a bottle of bubbly from an earlier private party."

"Tempting, but I don't have a bathing suit on tonight," she laughed. "I'm sure you don't have one either."

"I know you don't," the fox growled. She turned and saw the glitter in his eyes and what only could be called a predatory grin on his muzzle. "Private Jacuzzi means clothing optional."

"What is it about you?" she laughed. "You're always trying to get me naked!"

"Take it or leave it Fluff," Nick chuckled with a shrug.

Judy stopped and looked up at the moon, her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She recalled their snuggling on the rooftop, his scent and the warmth of his chest. In the distance, the bells began ringing their midnight toll. She turned towards her partner and said, "Merry Christmas Nick."

His eyes sparkled as he smiled down at her. "Merry Christmas Judy," he replied as she stepped into his embrace.

He was surprised when she kissed him and then giggled as she slipped out of his arms. "As for the Jacuzzi," she coyly called back to him. "The answer is yes, but only if you catch me first."

He caught her less then a block away and they both knew she wasn't really trying as he scooped her in his arms and returned her kiss.

"Wilde to Dispatch, come in," he called into his radio.

"Dispatch to Wilde," came the reply.

"Wilde to Dispatch, Hopps and Wilde are off duty."

"Affirmative Officer Wilde," the voice over the radio called back. "Have a very Merry Christmas you two."

"Thanks Dispatch, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" he called back.


End file.
